The Chronicles of Mason Smith Short: Tyler Damien's Story
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: Tyler Damien decides to tell a story to his kittens about his past and how he came to Watership Down.
1. Part 1

Part 1

After the moon rises, I was in the warren and putting my sons to bed. Gilia came and gave them a kiss and a nuzzle. We had a tiring day that we spend time together outside of our warren. Even watching Archer and Stafford playing _Tail-Tag_ with my younger brothers and Mason's kids.

"Father, could you tell us a story please?" Archer asked.

"Oh, Archer you had a long day of _Silfing_ today, you and your brother need some rest." Gilia convinced.

"But Mother, we're still awake and we can't sleep." Stafford said.

I thought of a idea that could help put our sons to sleep. "What if I tell you a story?"

"Yes please." his sons said.

After they agreed, I than sat next to his sons. "Did I tell you how I came here, more importantly how I met your mother?"

"No, you never told us." Stafford replied.

"I haven't heard a story about you and Mother neither." Archer said.

Gilia turned back and joins us, by sitting next to me. "I'll love to hear it as well."

I took a deep breath as it'll be a long story.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, it started at a orphanage._

"What's a orphanage?" Archer asked.

"An orphanage is a place that children, who don't have parents, lost their parents, and/or let go." I answered.

"Were you an orphan?" Stafford asked.

"Yes. I never knew about my parents. I been living there mostly in my life." I answered.

Our sons felt remorse. However, Gilia nuzzled them for comfort.

 _A boy lived there, he was four years old. He lived in New York City and he was surrounded by friendly staff and owner, including other children to play with._

"What's New York City?" our sons asked.

"New York City is a city in New York that is at the United States of America, which is a country." I answered.

"Like where Uncle Mason came from." Gilia added.

I nodded, as the Archer and Stafford under stood.

 _One day, I decided to walk around, but not far from the orphanage. While on my walks, usually finding parts that I could upgrade my Zune player I was given. When I found these parts, I add these parts onto my Zune._ I even showed my player, from unzipping my backpack and showed them.

"How did you even be able to have it here?" Stafford asked.

 _Well, on that same day, almost like any other day I'll be going on my walks. I than spotted a rabbit and was trapped into a snare. Came to the rabbit's aide, using my small pocket knife to free it while telling the rabbit to remain calm. After the rabbit was freed, I couldn't be able to know who the rabbit was, but had a close resemblance to your guys grandmother, I was given a kiss._

"Why did the rabbit kissed you, father?" they asked.

"It was because I helped the rabbit and felt it was the right thing to do. If I didn't help the rabbit, I'm sure it would be a meal for someone that lives in the streets." I answered.

 _After the rabbit flee, I felt proud that I helped a poor rabbit and I started to head back to the orphanage. As I was about to approach the orphanage, while crossing the street, a cab came out of no where and got ran over._

Our sons gasped out of the surprise.

"Did you felt any pain?" they asked.

"Actually, it went quick and I was dead. To put it this way, I didn't felt any pain." he said.

 _After I passed on, I was somewhere in the meadows, what I'll know later it was called Frith's Meadow. Where I also saw Frith and The Black Rabbit of Inle'. He offered me a second for saving a rabbit I didn't know and my time hasn't come, because I was still young._

They were amazed.

"What did _Frith_ look like?" Archer asked.

"He was so brighter than the sun that I can't be able to describe in full, but he was like the sun." I answered.

 _Afterwards, I was being transformed into a black buck. Then I was being brought back, but I ended up at Nuthanger Farm. After I arrived, I realized that I still have my Zune HD and I was also given a vest with a_ _accessory_ _backpack. I wandered around the farm and I felt I was completely lost that I couldn't be able to get my bearings where I was. While was adventuring, a cat came across with me like an ambush._

 _"Well, hello 'Long Ears'." the cat spoke._

 _"What do you want?" I asked._

 _"Another meal." it snarled._

 _I started to hop away from the cat, until I was further away from the farm and lost the cat. As I was started to find my way around, I spotted a band of rabbits. And one of them, would be your grandfather._

"Grandpa Hawkbit!" our sons exclaimed.

"That's right!" I confirmed.

 _They heard me coming, I decided to come out and showed myself._

 _"What are hlessi" the tall brown hazel colored rabbit asked me._

 _"My name is Tyler Damien." I answered._

 _"You look very familiar." a brown colored rabbit, who had a scar on his left eye, said._

 _"He's the BLACK RABBIT!" a tall yellow golden rabbit screamed and hid behind a short dark grayed rabbit and a orange colored rabbit._

 _"That's enough! He already said he wasn't the Black Rabbit. I'm sorry about that lad." another tall rabbit said, who has a lion mane._

 _"That's alright. I am lost and I was looking for a place to stay." I said._

 _"Why don't you stay with us." a rabbit who had the same colored as the first rabbit, but short._

 _"You're welcome to follow us and greet you." the first rabbit added._

 _"Thank you." I thanked._

 _I followed them to a warren that has a tall peach tree and we went into a tree hole, and entered Watership Down. It was big and I was amazed to see so many rabbits that live here._

 _"Hopefully you'll like it here." the tall, hazel brown rabbit said._

 _"Thank you for your hospitality." I thanked._

 _"You're welcome. And I'm the chief of this warren Hazel." he said._

 _"It's nice to meet you." I said._

 _The rabbits gathered and met everybody in the warren. I also met his children and one of them is your mother. She was about near to my size and she was tan furred and I started to feel the love at first sight_.

I than felt Gilia's paw on my shoulder and nuzzled.

* * *

 _As I was living in the warren for weeks, I was adjusted well. I even join the Owsla for a patrol and know what we ate, as well getting better acquaintance with everyone in the warren about themselves, including your mother. One night, I was listening music, your mother came into my burrow._

 _"Hello Tyler." she said._

 _"Hello Gilia." I said._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked._

 _"I'm listening to music. Do want to hear it?" I offered._

"Mother, how did you take it?" our sons asked.

"Well... I was a bit shy when the two of us were by ourselves and I got close, and your father placed 'headphones' onto my ears." she said.

"What kind of music was it?" they asked.

"Your father called it _Bring It On Home_ , by Same Cooke." she said.

 _After I played the song onto the player, Gilia started to enjoy after a slow start. We even had a small dance in the burrow. My heart was pounding that we're dancing. Even while she was dancing, I was surprised to see her that she does it well. After our dance, we even had ourselves a kiss._

"Father, don't make it gross." Archer said.

Me and Gilia chuckled and we even gave each other a kiss.

"Mum! Dad!" our sons exclaimed and started to giggle.

"Alright, that's enough now." she said. "It's how we kissed and I'm sure if you meet a doe, it'll be that feeling when you have your first kiss."

They stopped giggling and understood what their mother meant.

 _As we finished our kiss, I wondered how she knows it and our dance. "How did you know how to do it?"_

 _"A human, who was turned into a rabbit by the name and stayed with us, Mason Smith showed us how to dance and kiss from a story he told us. Along with other stories he told us about humans. It was amazing that not every human is bad." she said._

 _"Really." I said and came to realization that I was human and I didn't even told them that I was. "A human turned into a rabbit?"_

 _"Why yes, it was more of long story though. However, I do enjoy being with you, hopefully I see you soon. Goodnight." she than left the burrow._

 _"Goodnight." I said back. I started to feel terrible that did even told everyone who I really was, when I first met them._

"Then what happened?" our sons asked.

 _The next day, I decided to tell the truth, who I am. I met with everyone at the Honeycomb, where I shared the truth and confessed. I told them that I was human and how I got here after a cab accident. Even telling them, that I met Frith and The Black Rabbit, and given a new life until I met with the rabbits of Watership Down. They were more surprised than shocked, other than Grandpa Hawkbit. I even saw your mother and she was surprised, but wasn't upset like your grandfather. I started to tear, apologized, and ran back to my burrow, where I cried for a couple of hours. I woke up from crying to sleep, I felt a bit better and I came out of my burrow._

 _While I was in the tunnel path, I passed by your grandparents' burrow, where I heard them argue. Your grandma Clover was trying to be reasonable with Hawkbit. However, how I used to know about your grandfather. He was a bit angry that he even said that I was cursed and I was "The Second Black Rabbit of Inle'". After I heard that comment, my heart was broken and hurt. I ran back to my burrow and thought I should leave._

 _About a round midnight, I have my Zune HD in my vest backpack and was ready to leave. However, I still felt appreciated that I was welcomed and been able to stay that I left them a note hand-drawn on the dirt in my burrow. "Goodbye, you guys. Thanks for everything."_

 _After leaving a note, I snuck out of the warren and it was dark outside that I decided to find a bush to stay for the night._

"What happened after you left?" Stafford asked.

"Your grandfather came by our warren on the next day and found my note. He started to feel guilty because he was sure that I heard everything. He than told everyone that I ran away and he was going to look for me. Hazel and the rest of the _Owsla_ joined in for the search." I answered.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

 _It was been a day since I ran away from Watership Down. I was still heartbroken from after what I heard from your grandfather. I was more lost than ever as I was further away from where I stayed and I felt I should go back, but I couldn't bear it. I continued to journey on until I arrived at a hedge maze outside of a mansion. I went through the hedge and try to find my way around. As I came towards a tall tree that I assumed it was the center of the maze, I saw a man was leaving some food by the tree. I didn't know why he did it, until a doe came out from underneath the tree and started grabbing the food. My stomach couldn't help, but grumbled for food. I thought I was going to ask if I could have something to eat than be on my way._

 _I hopped over and saw the same doe came out of the warren._

 _"Well hello. May I ask what are you doing?" she asked._

 _"I was hungry and I was going to ask if I could have something to eat, before I go." I asked for food._

 _"Why don't you stay with us and you could also have some food? It looks like you have been wandering all day." she said._

 _"Yes please and thank you." I thanked her._

 _I followed the doe inside the warren, where I was given a bed and some food to eat._

 _"So where are you from?" she asked._

 _It was the moment that I didn't want to make the same mistake again like before. I decided to tell the truth, who I was, rather than lie about it._

 _"I'm from New York City, New York." I answered._

 _"Where's that?" she asked._

 _"That's in United States of America and I was used to human, well a child pretty much." I answered. The doe was bit unsure and has some doubts._

 _"Only course, I used to live there, until I was dead. I than met with a bright shining light called Frith and a black rabbit called The Black Rabbit of Inle'." I continued._

 _"Did you say, you have met with Frith and The Black Rabbit themselves?" she became curious._

 _"Yes, I was given new life and I was changed into a rabbit." I answered._

 _"Oh dear. You have been through a lot I'm sure. Thank Frith, I found you. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to." she warmly said._

 _"Thank you." I thanked her._

 _"My name is Buttercup and your name?" she greeted and asked for my name._

 _"Tyler Damien." I greeted and I went back to eating._

* * *

 _Two days after I was given a place to stay, I felt more comfortable that I would stay. It was in the late afternoon, I was thinking about exploring the outside of the warren just until the sunsets. Before I was heading towards, I spotted Buttercup greeting Hazel and the Owsla. I would rather not show my face for guilt of leaving and also speaking to Hawkbit putting a stab behind my back. While I was listening to their conversation, it seems that they knew each other and they're great friends. Even they asked her if I was here, and she did answered for a yes. Rather than try to search for me, they told her what happened and what caused me to leave._

 _In one particular main point of the conversation, they said they would share with me about "The Legend of Mason Smith". As I was listening, they told about your uncle Mason and how he came to Watership Down. Hazel and the Owsla told Buttercup about where Mason came from and the cultures he was raised. The most surprising was that Buttercup, when she met him on Frith's Eve, she first thought that he wasn't human and it was possible that he lived in a warren alike to hers. However, as she heard more stories about your uncle Mason, I continued to listen and felt regret that I ran away. Until they finished the story, I came out from hiding and I started to cry and embraced Hazel._

 _"I'm sorry everyone that I lied to everyone one of you. I didn't know how would you react if I was human. Also, I was too afraid to tell you that I was human." I apologized._

 _"It's alright." Hazel comforted me._

 _"If you were human we couldn't ask you to leave, you're home." Fiver added._

 _"Everyone makes mistakes once in a while." Pipkin stated._

 _Everyone else agreed, as your grandfather was silent, until everyone looked at him. He took a deep breath with a sigh._

 _"Tyler... I'm sorry for hurting your feelings that night, I didn't know you were there, it won't be in excuse, because you were there. Hope you forgive me." Hawkbit apologized solemnly._

 _His apology was sincere and I smiled, as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I forgive you."_

* * *

 _Hawkbit and I shared a hug, like that night never happened. I felt I was ready to head back home, after I thanked Buttercup for letting me stay. Hazel also thanked her and warren for looking after me. As we exited out of the warren, we're suddenly surprised by a weasel, who appeared right in front of us._ _I thought it was an opportunity to redeem and prove myself to Hazel and the rest of the warren. Learning how to do some martial art moves from Super Sentai._

"You fought a weasel?!" our sons interrupted at the same time thrilled.

"I have." I answered.

"Also, what is Super Sentai?" Archer asked.

"Super Sentai is a series that a team that transforms into superheroes and battle evil, by using their fighting skills." I answered.

Our sons smiled were amazed.

"I still couldn't be able to thank you enough for saving my father and my uncles from the weasel." Gilia nuzzled me.

 _Everyone was surprised, especially Bigwig and thought it would be a use for the Owsla. He even started to remember his fighting skills and his bravery that led him to be the Captain of the Owsla. As I was gaining the upper hand, the injured weasel felt overpowered._

 _"Oh no, another weasel is hungry for 'long-ears'." the weasel pointed._

 _I looked behind me, thinking that another weasel joined. Unfortunately, only to be tricked with a slash by a weasel that flew me into the tree._

Our sons gasped.

 _After I hit hard on the tree, I was blacked out. According to your grandfather, he came to my side, as the rest of the rabbits were about ready to fight. As the weasel was about to have his meal, he was only than been sacked into a bag. Apparently, a man captured the weasel and rescued us rabbits. Before he might do away with it, he wished us the best of luck. Still unconscious, the Owsla carried me and thanked Buttercup and her warren once again, before heading home. When we got back, I was put into a bed in your grandparents' warren and I was being helped by your aunt Blackberry. Later, your grandparents were told by your aunt that I wasn't going to survive from my injuries. Your grandma Clover started to tear, because she treated me like a mother since I came here. She than had an argument with your grandfather that it was fault, if he didn't have his mouth shut, it wouldn't have happened._

 _Your grandfather understand the fault and told her what had happened after he found me. He told her that he apologized to me and that I forgave him. Afterwards, he felt best that he should leave her alone with me._

"What happened to you?" Stafford asked.

 _While I was unconscious, I woke up to found myself in a dark realm. I speculating that I had died again. Until a bright light shined on me like before and The Black Rabbit of Inle' came to me again. I knew by than that I had passed again. I was been told from Frith that my time still hasn't came yet and I was given another chance, due to my bravery defending the rabbits from the weasel. I was also been told that I would bring greatness to Watership Down._

 _"I'll make a promise to you that I won't blow it this time." I stated._

 _They understood what I said and disappeared, before I went black-out again. Meanwhile back in the down, your grandmother was about to accept that I stopped running, however before she could, I slowly started to open my eyes without feeling any pain on my chest. As I reached my arms out to her, she picked me up and gave me hug, while she was in tears praising it was a miracle and was happy that I came back._

 _At the same night, she apologized to your grandfather and told him that I came back. As I listened to them, I was happy that your grandmother and grandfather forgave each other. I started to feel tired after a long day that I should retire to bed. Before I could enter my burrow, I was been asked by your grandparents that I want to sleep with them tonight. I agreed and joined them back in their burrow and the three of us slept in their bed._

 _"Goodnight Mommy." I said to your grandmother._ _They woke up in shock from what I said, as they looked at me happily asleep, and looked back at each other._

 _"Did Tyler just said..." Hawkbit said._

 _"Goodnight Daddy." I said to your grandfather._

 _They felt happy that they were called parents, even giving me a kiss into my head with a nuzzle._

 _"Everything alright?" Hazel hopped in._

 _Your grandparents looked each other again with a smile._

 _"We're wonderfully great. We decided to adopt Tyler." they said._

 _Hazel smiled and nodded, before he left._

 _After I heard it, I started silently cry onto my mother's chest with a smile. I never had any parents in my life. Now that I do, I no longer was a orphan, who was left by the front door of an orphanage. Two months after I was adopted, I joined the Owsla and joined along side my father and our uncles raiding Nuthanger Farm to bring back flayrah, mostly for my mother because I was going to be an older brother, whom later there would be your uncles Chip and Dale. As well later on, your mother and I become mates and we settled down. The End_

* * *

After I finished my story, our sons were peacefully asleep on their bed. Gilia nuzzled them and gave them a kiss, as I followed.

"That was a wonderful story." she said.

I smiled. "I'm sure our sons would be wonderful bucks as they grow."

"It'll come to a surprise that they could grow up and be like their father." she said.

We than nuzzled and gave each other a kiss.

"Bring It On Home." she said.

"Bring It On Home." I said.

As I took out my Zune HD from my vest and played the song that I introduced to her. As the song played, we went back to our burrow and did a dance, until we got into our bed and fell asleep to the song, as we got tired.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hello, hopefully you enjoyed this short story. I would like to thank Supernova2015 for allowing me to use his original character Tyler Damien and most importantly the short story was his idea for Tyler Damien's Past Origin story. In the mean time, I hope you all enjoy this story and please leave a review for your thoughts in this story. As well read The Halloween short crossover story, The Chronicles of Mason Smith: The Grudge, along the rest of the series and shorts. Enjoy!


End file.
